The present invention relates to a bolt assembly, and in particular to a radially expanding bolt assembly.
Radially expansible bolt assemblies are known in the art. The known radially expanding bolt assembly includes an outer tubular expansible element formed as a sleeve with an inner tapered portion and a mating inner expanding element formed as an inner stud with an outer tapered portion cooperating with the tapered portion of the sleeve. The outer sleeve is inserted in a hole of an object to be tensioned, for example two adjoining flanges to be connected with one another. After this, the inner stud is inserted into the outer sleeve and pulled by external means to force the tapered portions to slide over one another and therefore to expand the outer sleeve.
Presently, hydraulic tools or a plurality of jack screws are used as external means for applying a tensile load to the radially expanding bolt assembly. It is believed that the existing radially expanding bolt assemblies can be further improved.